Living with The Elites
by Wolfstalker213
Summary: When Inventor's within Wall Sina decide to bring back Television, the Government vote to make Levi's Squad (and Survey Corps) a reality TV show to keep and eye on them. With a new addition to Levi's Squad, how will the Recon Corps take this new advancement into their personal lives? (Set After Titan!Eren and before expedition outside the walls and the Squad's death) ErenXMikasa


**Hello MTV and welcome to my crib!**

** (Takes place between Eren joining Squad Levi and the expedition outside the walls) (Slight AU and HeadCannon. Just some fun little story :3)**

**Pairings: Eren/Mikasa, Oc/Oc, Petra/Levi, Hanji/Titan fluff (xD), **

**~I'M SORRY IF ITS NOT GOOD OR IF THEY'RE OOC, EREN IS AN INSANELY HARD PERSON TO KEEP IN CHECK SO PLEASE DONT KILL ME~**

**Pronunciations:**

**Loik: Loo-oi-ck**

**Keena: Kee-na**

**Hainak: Hay-n-ak**

**Jade: Jay-d**

**Totem: Toe- tem**

**Ovia: Ov-ee-a**

**Jabone: Jaa- Bone**

**Carin: Car-in. **

Commander Erwin had called Squad Levi to an important meeting midday.

Eren, who had also been requested, was confused at the sudden meeting.

Was he being revoked back to Military Police? Was there a Titan issue? Had be done something wrong? He sat stiff as Commander Erwin began speaking.

"As some of you know," Erwin blinked, meeting eye contact with Levi, "Inventors within Wall Sina have recreated an old Invention, the 'Television', as what they call it, or T.V. For short." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. Eren's eyes slightly widened, he hasn't heard anything about this 'Television'. It must've come around during the time he was at Court.

"So far there are three networks on it, 'News' which is a visual version of published articles, a stationary testing channel for the Inventors and," he paused, drawing in a deep breath, "A reality Channel. About The Elite Survey Corps." Levi's eyes glimmered with a rare emotion.

"What?!" Petra outbursts at the same time Günter stood abruptly.

"So basically our whole personal lives will be broadcasted?!"

Levi sighed "Sit down. Let Commander Erwin explain before you go on a rampage."

Eren sat rigged.

Commander sighed, "The higher up's decided the best way to keep tabs on us was to turn the Elite squad into a 'Show'." Günter sat down, but was still steaming.

"They will not be broadcasting live I have been told, so thats somewhat good news." Eren sighed and began to scoot back in his chair, only to be shot a challenging glare from Oluo. Eren flinched and immediately went back to his previous uncomfortable position.

"The 'Camera' crew will be arriving sometime today. Don't say any secrets around them or do anything stupid and," he sighed and stood, "Don't kill any of them Levi." He walked out as Levi snorted.

"I don't make any promises."

Eren was outside running tests with Hanji when the Crew showed up.

They were riding in a wagon pulled by two horses, almost instantly one of the guys sitting on the cart pointed at Eren and Hanji, before two people ran to the back of the cart and pulled out a huge black box, running full speed toward them.

"Holy-" Eren didnt get to finish as the black box was shoved in his face, he guessed that it was the 'Camera'.

"Hello Mr. Jaeger! Miss. Zoë!" An overly preppy girl asked. Eren was taken aback, "Uh..hi?"

Hanji practically exploded in the poor girl's face.

"Hello! You know my name! This is awesome, we've been- well I have- waiting for your arrival all day! Im just running some tests on Eren here and-" The young girl stepped back, slightly shocked.

"Hanji," Levi interrupted her, he had walked up from the castle. "I think you're scaring her, not everyone is used to your...uniqueness."

"Heichou!" Eren speedily saluted him.

"Eren." Levi tipped his head in acknowledgement. Eren released his salute.

"Seems the Crew is here." The young girl hurried over to Levi, but before they could get a word in Levi interrupted. "Go bother the Shitty Brat. I have business to do." He began to walk away, leaving a slightly shocked Eren.

"Levi Heichou! Don't leave me!" But Hanji was already dragging Eren back to the testing field.

"Miss. Zoë? Is it alright if we film your tests on the Shifter?" The young girl asked.

"Call me Hanji and of course!"

"My name is Keena." The young girl perched, the silent man behind the camera spoke up.

"Im Hainak."

Keena had long, thick blonde hair that curled slightly at the end. She had on a typical uniform, but with a dark circle on the badge that looked like the Camera Lens instead of Wings of Freedom and no 3DMG gear.

Hainak had short red blonde hair and the same dressing has Keena.

They followed Hanji and Eren back to the station where Hanji was conducting her tests.

"Mr. Jaeger?-" Keena began, but Eren stopped her.

"Call me Eren."

"Oh ok. Well, Eren, what is your thoughts on being tested?"

Eren thought for a second as Hanji fiddled around with her tools.

"I dont really mind the physical tests that Hanji usually does, but anytime she wants to do something a bit more drastic, Levi stops her before she can traumatize me."

"Eren!" Hanji called from her setup.

"Coming!" He looked at Keena, "Set up your camera near the sidelines so you dont get hurt." Eren ran off to catch up with Hanji.

By the time the session was done, the rest of the Camera Crew had gotten settled in the castle. Petra and Mike had given them a brief tour and shoved them in their rooms.

Most of the Squad, and a camera group, was downstairs eating dinner.

There was 4 camera groups, Keena and Hainak, Totem and Jade, Loik and Carin, and Ovia and Jabone.

Right now Loik and Carin were with the squad at dinner, the other three groups god knows where.

"So." Eld broke the silence. "When do you think Levi Heichou will be back?"

Levi still hadnt returned from his 'mission' from a few hour earlier.

"I dunno, he'll be back soon for sure." Oluo replied, shoving soup in his mouth. Carin slowly scooted the camera closer to Günter's face as he ate bread.

Carin bumped Günter's cheek.

"DAMN YOU PEOPLE BEING ALL UP IN MY BUSINESS." He slammed his fists on on his chair. Causing everyone to stop mid bite and look up at him.

"S-sorry, Carin hasnt got the best common sense..." Loik spoke, helping the startled Carin off the floor.

"Well, be me considerate next time." Günter went back to tearing into his bread.

"Im sorry, Günter's just a little stressed, thats all." Petra apologized.

Suddenly the main door opened, revealing Levi.

"Damn its cold out there at night." He brushed some nonexistent dust off his sides and looked up at his Squad.

"Attention, Commander Erwin and I have decided it would be best to add more manpower to the Squad, and,

seeing as Eren might be feeling somewhat lonely. So here on Command Erwin's behalf is Humanity's Second Greatest Soldier, and our new Squad member, NOTE. This was not my idea." He stepped inside as a -Taller- figure stepped in.

"Hello." A soft voice called out.

The newcomer's gaze fixed on Eren and her eyes widened.

"EREN!"

Eren almost chocked on his bread, he knew that voice anywhere.

"MIKASA!" He cried, standing up, much to Eld and Günter's surprisement.

"Uh, eh...hey...Mikasa..?" Eren remembered Erwin's words not to give much info about themselves away. Levi just facepalmed and sat down. "Stop acting Eren. You suck. Just go and have your shitty brat moments."

Eren's shit-eating smile returned again and they raced towards each other, Mikasa slamming into him.

"I missed you so much Mikasa..." He whispered to her as they hugged.

"Same here Eren. Armin and I couldn't get much sleep after they dragged you away." She squeezed him again and he let go, to have a Camera pointing in his face.

"Holy-!"He jumped back a little in shock as Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"Camera's? That fast? I heard they would start filming the Elites but this quick?!" Loik raced up to her.

"Hi I'm Loik. You were previously mentioned as Humanity's second bet soldier. Is that true? And how do you know Eren Jaeger? What is you're relationship with him? Who-" Mikasa stood puzzled and Eren pushed Loik away, standing in front Mikasa.

"Its 23 hundered (11pm). Go bother someone else." Eren grabbed Mikasa's wrist and lead her out the dining doors, closing them with a slam. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well then." Eld started, "He's a little protective."

"I can't believe im in charge of those two shitty brat's now." Levi violently ate his soup and bread. No one noticed Carin had Loik had followed Eren and Mikasa, and Jade and Totem taking their place in the dinning hall.

"So, this is where you'll be staying, I guess." Eren opened the wooden door to reveal a medium sized room, a bed was tucked in a corner, closet in the other, and a desk up by the door. There was a small window in the center of the room, showing the training field.

"Its better than the last room I was at." Mikasa turned to Eren.

"You didn't show me your room on the tour."

Eren sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well.. I dont exactly have a room. Its more of a cell." Mikasa's gaze darkened. "Show me."

Eren sighed, "I knew you'd say that. C'mom." He walked out the room, followed by Mikasa and unknowingly stalked by Loik and Carin.

Eren reached the basement steps near the Library.

"Down there." He spoke, pointing into the darkness.

"Why?" Mikasa looked up at him.

"It's so if I shift in my sleep they can easily restrain me. And probably other reasons that Heichou wont share with me." Eren sighed.

"I've slept in the same room as you for a year. You have never changed in your sleep." She said calmly, a small threatening edge to her voice.

"Thats the thing, we dont know how long I've had this power and if now that I know about it If I could subconsciously change." He sighed.

"But Heichou said if I go two weeks without changing he'll move me to a room above ground. And get rid of my curfew." Eren spoke, a slightly happy tone to his voice.

Mikasa sighed.

"I hope he keeps that promise."

Eren smiled, "Me too."

The stood in front the staircase in silence, Mikasa slowly reached for Eren's hand.

"Oi! SHITTY BRATS!" A certain voice boomed from above. Mikasa jerked her hand back.

Levi walked down the staircase to the left. "Its three minutes past your curfew Eren."

Eren sighed. "Yes Heichou."

"Wake up at 8 hundred hour (8am). We'll be watching the first showing of 'Living with The Elites'." Levi started walking down the hall.

"Mikasa! You need your sleep too." He paused, thinking, "And I better find you both in your own rooms!"

A look of horror passed over Eren and Mikasa's faces. "Heichou! Wha- WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" Eren cried.

"That midget has...a colorful mind." Mikasa spoke distastefully. She turned back to Eren. "Goodnight." She stepped forward hesitantly.

Eren realized then just how much he had actually missed her. Missed eating with the 104th training corps. Missed Armin and his brainage power. Missed Mikasa fussing over him. He even has missed his Spar's with Jean! But now Mikasa was here. He wanted to keep her safe and not feel the pangs of missing her anymore.

He reached out tentatively to pull her in for a hug when a clank came from down the hall where Levi had disappeared. Eren and Mikasa's head snapped to the right.

"Who's there?!" Eren demanded. Shamefully, Loik and Carin shuffled out of a room on the left side of the tunnel. Mikasa looked taken aback.

"Were you spying on us?!" She challenged, her voice harder than when she spoke with Eren.

"Uh, eh, no? Eh...kinda?" Loik stuttered his words, Carin still pointing the camera at them.

"Turn that damn thing off." Eren half yelled, beginning to walk toward them violently. Loik practically shat himself.

"WHOA WHOA. OK BRO. CARIN..." Loik shook his hands back and forth, eyes wide and frantically stepping backwards.

Carin made a depressed noise and lowered the camera.

Loik met Mikasa's death glare.

"...I think its a good time to leave." Loik grabbed Carin and ran up the stairs Levi had walked down.

Eren let out a breath of air he didnt know he was holding in and turned to Mikasa. She blinked and cleared her glare.

"Im sorry. It's gonna be hard to get used to them stalking us from now on." Eren spoke.

Mikasa blinked and drew in a breath. "Goodnight." She gave Eren a slight hug and half ran half walked up the steps where Loik and Carin retreated.

Eren look startled for a second. He turned around and walked down the dark steps to his room.

8 Hundred (8 am) at Survey Corp troops headquarters.

-/-/-

Jean stretched as he walked out the dorm he shared with Connie. Walking into the dinning room he noticed almost everyone was crowded around a fairly large box standing on a pillar in the back of the room. Identifying it as the mysterious 'Television'.

Grabbing a tray and filling it with various foods from the buffet, he moves to the front of the crowd and sits in the spot Connie had saved for him.

"So...whats happening?" Jean asked half-heartedly.

"You didn't hear?!" Connie asked in surprise.

"No. Should I have?" He asked cautiously.

"They started filming the first episode of 'Living with The Elites' yesterday. Its showing on channel Three in 4 minutes!" Sasha cried enthusiastically.

"What do I care what Corporal Levi and his squad do?" Jean picked up a bagel and stuffed it in his mouth before Sasha could reach for it.

"Dude! Mikasa's on it!" That practically made Jean chock.

"What!?" He hacked up part of the bagel.

"Yeah! Last night Corporal Levi came and got her! We might find out what happened to her on the show!"

Suddenly the Tv's blank screen sprung to life, ceasing all chatter in the room.

"Holy shit..." Jean spoke soundly.

**LOL ITS SO OOC xDDD. Jean, Connie and kinda Sasha seem to be the only ones still in character.**

** Im working on the 2nd chapter now.**

**Flames are welcome, but not recommended. DIS BE MAH FIRST SNK/AOT FANFIC SO. **

** Im thinking of making an AoT Hetalia crossover...hmm. **

**NOTE: This is just a random story xD Nothing really personal. And Im sorry that its really bad and short.**


End file.
